


Just In Case

by TheAmazingTrash



Category: Dark Souls III, Game Grumps
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, dark souls final boss, does this count as major character death?, its cute tho?, knx is #1 wingwoman, lolololol jk, ooooo my girl macaronigrille has a crush, sneezy is oblivious, soul of cinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingTrash/pseuds/TheAmazingTrash
Summary: The final fight against the Soul of Cinder! But what will happen when a person from Macaronigrille's past interferes?





	

Macaronigrille groaned, the pain from being killed by Soul of Cinder again so immense that even thinking was hard for her. She woke up at the bonfire and equipped her sword. She walked up the stairs to the fog, checking the ground for a summon sign on the way there. It seemed that today was her lucky day. Stumbling to a stop in front of a summon sign, she stretched, relieving some of the pain from her muscles. Macaronigrille touched the sign, summoning a warrior she’d fought with once in the past: Knx.

Knx was arguably one of the strongest warriors Macaronigrille had ever had the honor of fighting alongside with. She wielded the scythe, a powerful weapon in the right hands, and was good at it too. Knx was also amazing at using the Dragon Head Stone, a stone which -like the name indicates- turned a person’s head into a dragon head.

“Ready to go?” Knx asked, looking around for someone else.

“Not yet,” Macaronigrille replied, “I’m waiting for someone. Remember Lord Terrion?”

“He died almost immediately after Soul of Cinder entered its second phase. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Not really,” Macaronigrille sighed, “but it’s the best shot we’ve got. Although I do not see him anywhere. Where do you think… Knx? What are you looking at?” Macaronigrille turned around, wondering if something was happening to the destroyed town behind them. She couldn’t see anything going on up there, but when she looked down to the base of the stairs, she noticed him.

“Sneezy Anus?!” Macaronigrille exclaimed.

He was running up the stairs towards the two girls, sword out as if he were about to fight them, but when he finally got to the top, he stopped. “What? You didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun, did you?”

“But you…” Macaronigrille’s eyebrows furrowed. “You fucking invaded my world! You killed me! I wasted an ember because of you, you asshole!” Macaronigrille was annoyed and confused and irratated all at once. Why would Sneezy decide to just enter her world uninvited and announce he was going to help fight the Soul of Cinder? And if his intentions were to help her all along, then why would he have invaded her world and attacked in the first place?

“Are we going or not?” He asked with a blank expression, ignoring the insults that were just thrown his way.

“Wait, no, you cannot dodge such accusations!” Knx shouted. “You killed Macaronigrille! Why should we trust you?” Knx’s voice was venomous.

“Well, how about we start with the fact that I didn’t attack first then, hm?” Macaronigrille’s jaw dropped. Knx looked at her friend with suspicion, but turned her head to Sneezy instead. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the mysterious stranger. “It was self defense don’t look so mad. Now, are we going in, or are we just going to sit around, waiting for the Soul of Cinder to come to us?”

Macaronigrille frowned, “Why should I go forward? For all I know, you’re just gonna stab me in the back as soon as we enter.”

“Fine then,” Sneezy said, a disappointed look on his face. “Go on by yourself. But do you really think you can defeat the Soul of Cinder without more help?”

“I-”

“No, Macaronigrille. Don’t say any more. I’ll leave.”

Sneezy turned away from the girls and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Why was he even here? He didn’t intentionally invade Macaronigrille’s world… Well, not this time. But is she didn’t summon him to help, then why was he even here. He heard the two girls traverse the fog and walk into the Soul of Cinder’s territory.

Sneezy couldn’t return home until one of two things happened. The first was the Soul of Cinder being defeated. The other thing that could happen for Sneezy to return back home was less enjoyable. Macaronigrille would have to die in order for him to be sent home. He knew it would happen if he didn’t go in there and help, but Macaronigrille obviously wanted him gone so why should he? Why should-

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud shriek of pain. Macaronigrille! She was in trouble! No- wait- Macaronigrille could handle herself. She would be fine. Sneezy took another step down the stairs, shaking away the concern he felt for the girl. Another shriek had him turning around and sprinting towards the fog.

Sneezy pushed the fog away and drew his sword. The Soul of Cinder was straight ahead, Macaronigrille to its right and Knx to its left. He ran in screaming and slashed at the Soul of Cinder. It turned around and swung its sword at him, but he dodged the attack. Sneezy jumped back and readied his sword again.

Macaronigrille shot a grateful smile his way. She rolled away from an attack that was aimed at her, and stood up again some feet away.

Knx took the opportunity to jump in and attack, slashing at the boss and then jumping away. It attacked her, and she shouted “Now!” Sneezy took the hint to jump in and attack the Soul of Cinder while its back was turned. As soon as he jumped away, Macaronigrille came in. The Soul of Cinder became stunned, kneeling on the ground in front of the group. Knx, Sneezy, and Macaronigrille all attacked at once, doing massive damage on the Soul of Cinder. The three continued this pattern, Sneezy attacking at every possible opportunity. Not long after, they forced him to go into his second phase.

The three rolled away, although Knx was a bit too slow and got hit by the blast of fire. This, however, did not deter her. She attacked, along with Macaronigrille and Sneezy. Against the three strong fighters, the Soul of Cinder didn’t stand a chance.

The Soul of Cinder pushed his sword into the ground, shooting fire outwards in every direction. Even though this was a pretty obvious attack, Macaronigrille still got caught in the blast. Sneezy stood in front of her, laughing softly. If Macaronigrille could get caught by such an attack, then what made her think that her and Knx could defeat the Soul of Cinder alone? Sneezy ran in and attacked, Macaronigrille following right behind.

With every slash, the Soul of Cinder lost health. Of course, every time the Soul of Cinder hit one of the three, they lost health as well. Many times, Macaronigrille found herself running and rolling away from an attack that could be fatal. Knx and Sneezy were injured to a much lesser extent, but they did find themselves using a lot of flasks-Not as many as Macaronigrille, but still a lot.

Despite laughing before, every time the Soul of Cinder hurt Macaronigrille, Sneezy felt fear gripping his heart. What if she died? Would this be the last time they would ever be able to find each other? What if Sneezy never got to see her again? Would their last conversation be an argument between the two?

Macaronigrille had similar thoughts every time she saw Sneezy running too low on health, yet running in for a few hits anyway. What if he thought she hated him? What if she never got to apologize for attacking first? It wasn’t even a good attack! She summoned a fireball to attack for her!

Knx grew more and more angry at the Soul of Cinder whenever it injured on of her two teammates. Sure, she didn’t even know Sneezy for long, but he ran in after hearing Macaronigrille’s screams. Surely he couldn’t be too bad if he ran in to help after hearing her in pain. A friend of Macaronigrille was a friend of Knx’s, and even if their first encounter was a little… angry… that doesn’t mean that Sneezy was a bad person. And there was that whole other thing. The words ‘I didn’t attack first’ replayed in her head, over and over. Everyone needed to stay alive. She needed to know what was going on.

The three got the Soul of Cinder’s health extremely low. They only needed a few more hits, an opening anywhere, but where- There! The three seemed to have seen the opening at the same time, and all rushed towards the boss. Sneezy got there first and landed the final blow, slaying the Soul of Cinder.

Sneezy felt giddy with joy. He chuckled, which then turned into a giggle, and then a laugh. He wasn’t the only one laughing. Macaronigrille was howling, laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Knx was grinning, overjoyed at the defeat of the Soul of Cinder.

The three finally calmed down, Macaronigrille wiping tears from her face. Slowly, her smile turned into a somewhat blank, unreadable expression, as if she were deep in thought, but didn’t want anyone to know what she was thinking about. A frown seemed to appear on her face, without any indicators that she was upset.

“Macaronigrille?” Sneezy asked softly, his voice laced with concern.

She tilted her head down. “I… ‘M sorry,” she muttered. Her voice was almost inaudible.

“What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry…” She raised her head to look Sneezy in the eye. “I’m sorry for attacking you unprovoked and then yelling at you for killing me. You were just fucking protecting yourself.”

“Don’t be,” Sneezy replied. “I’m the one who invaded your world. It would only make sense that you would attack me.”

“Awwww!” Knx chimed in.

“What?” Macaronigrille snapped. She was blushing, her face red as flames. Was there something Sneezy missed?

“Nothing,” Knx grinned mischievously. Was she plotting something? Whatever it was that she was grinning about, Sneezy didn’t know about-Although it seemed that Macaronigrille did. It probably wasn’t anything big, so Sneezy didn’t pay it any attention.

Sneezy was paying more attention to his body fading. Knx and him were being sent back to their home worlds. Knx seemed to have noticed too, as she pulled her teammates- no, her friends- as she pulled her friends into a hug.

“Goodbye Macaronigrille. Goodbye Sneezy. May we all meet again.”

“Knx…” Macaronigrille started. Noticing her friend seemed to be fading away the fastest, Macaronigrille pulled her into another hug. “I’ll see you again!” She shouted, waving at her quickly disappearing friend. Knx smiled and waved back, finally turning a bright gold color and fading away.

Macaronigrille turned to Sneezy. “I don’t know if I am ever going to see you again… Hopefully we will cross paths a few more times, but in case we don’t, I cannot let my feelings stay unheard. Sneezy, I… I think I… I fucking like y-!”

Macaronigrille was cut off as Sneezy was sent back to his own world. He appeared back at his campfire, frustrated at the fact that he didn’t get to hear the end of Macaronigrille’s sentence. What was it that she liked? Yams? Yoga? Yogurt? Or maybe… No, there was no way she was going to say ‘you’. Sneezy and her had barely ever talked. Why would she like him. Haha, yeah, that was crazy… There’s no way… 

Meanwhile, Macaronigrille was back in her own world after having defeated the Soul of Cinder. She hoped that Sneezy heard the whole thing. He came back for her even after she was so rude to him. She could feel her heart beating a bit harder after hearing his laugh. She liked him, and wanted to make sure he knew, just in case they never saw each other again. Just in case…

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjklkjhfdadakljbjh I just fucking- I'm laughing too hard okay, Like I get inspiration from fucking GAME GRUMPS EPISODES, BUT YET I CAN'T WRITE A NORMAL FIC????? Lmaoooo, anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
